One-Minute Melee: Glover VS Master Hand
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Auditions for the next Super Smash Bros is underway, and the first round involves going up against Master Hand himself. However, when a tiny glove with strange abilities shows up to prove himself worthy of being a fighter, will he succeed, or will the big hand say no? Based off Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Glover, which belongs to Interactive Studios, or Super Smash Bros, which belongs to Nintendo! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

And now, time for a new One Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Final Destination)**

The Nintendo Switch had just came out around the world, and that meant only one thing for everyone... people wanting to know about when the next Super Smash Bros tournament would be. Sure, it was a long shot, but the Master Hand was already setting up a good list for returning players... and as for potential new players, other characters from other worlds had come around, hoping for their chance to be on the spotlight... but for Master Hand, one of those auditioners was a pretty big surprise.

As per tradition with an audition for Smash, the person participating in an audition must survive a round with Master Hand in under a minute. If the Master Hand beats the auditioning person before time was up, that person wouldn't be considered... but if they do... they move on to the second phase. So, as the Master Hand heard someone teleporting in, he gave out an evil laugh as he started floating down towards the platform where the auditioner would be.

The floating gloved hand then stopped short as his fingers trembled in surprise. Standing on the platform, looking up to him looked like a white glove with a smiling face on it. Two of the fingers were used for hands, with two of the finger portions of the glove were used for legs. The white glove, known as Glover, could only look up.

It had been a long time since Glover's last adventure, and ever since he revived his brother Cross-Stitch and saved all the crystals to revive his wizard friend. And it had been a long time since his appearance was well-known. Sure, Glover had to admit that while he's not as famous as Mario or Sonic, his game was best remembered from days past... and ever since he heard that people like the Duck Hunt Dog got into Smash Bros, he figured that the little glove might as well audition to become a fighter. After all, with a few crystals he turned into balls, he might be able to get back into the eyes of the people.

To say that the Master Hand was a little set back was a bit of an understatement. He was indeed surprised to see a tiny glove, looking determined to fight... but the hand only gave out a laugh. Maybe this little glove can be a good challenger. He'd have to find out his skills, even if the little glove failed the audition, it is nice to see a hand fighting another hand... (well, aside from Master Hand's occasional squabbles with Crazy Hand).

Master Hand laughed evilly as he twiddled his fingers. Glover smirked as he had summoned a ball, getting ready for the fight of his life. This would make it or break it for these hands.

 **HIGH FIVE! THIS SIDE! OTHER SIDE! DOWN LOW! TOO SLOW!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Glover began the fight as he started bouncing his ball and dribbling it as he sent it flying at Master Hand, knocking his wrist a little bit. The hand slowly recovered as he started to turn and took position towards Glover, as if to grab him.

Glover quickly grabbed his ball and started to roll it around for a bit, still trying to escape the Hand... only for Master Hand to grab Glover and started squeezing him, causing the glove to slightly squeak, along with the ball. Pretty soon, the Master Hand dropped Glover down as Glover looked up and shaked its' left finger at the twitching hand. Glover held on to the ball tight as it quickly changed into a bowling ball.

It was at this moment that the Master Hand decided to go for the walking fingers trick as it started heading towards Glover. Glover then kicked the bowling ball towards the Hand as the Hand reacted in pain, having its' wrist get hit by the ball.

 **(50 Seconds)**

The Master Hand quickly shook himself as he turned, pointing towards Glover. Glover's eyes widened in shock as the Master Hand started shooting fireballs from his fingers. Quickly, Glover let go of the ball and jumped to avoid the fireballs as he sent out some magic from his own fingers, turning the fireball projectors into tiny balls as well. This caused the Master Hand to open his hand in shock as Glover landed and started throwing the balls back towards Master Hand.

The Master Hand quickly started to dodge each ball as they started flying off the stage. As soon as every ball save for the one Glover was holding was gone, the Master Hand started to cross his fingers. Glover watched in curiosity as the large hand started to rocket up into the sky. Glover looked up as the hand started going back down, heading straight for the small glove.

Glover quickly rolled out of the way as the Master Hand slammed his fingers to the ground in an attempt to drill the small glove.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Once on the ground, Glover turned to see Master Hand going back into its position as Glover started bouncing his ball up and down. Glover focused his magic on the ball as it started to turn from its' bouncy ball to the bowling ball to a light marble. During the time that Glover was focusing, Master Hand turned itself into a fist and went straight up in the air. Glover looked up in shock upon Master Hand hovering over him, ready to punch him down.

Glover quickly rolled the ball out of the way, but the five-finger hand kept following the glove. Glover looked around as if in worry as he looked up. He threw the marble at the charged up hand, and even though it was good, the attack was useless as it panged off the fist. The Master Hand then quickly punched the ground, temporarily making a small explosion that knocked back Glover.

Glover recovered as he noticed that he was starting to get a little fatigued, but the small glove did not want to give up. He made it this far, he was going to get this audition!

 **(30 Seconds)**

As Master Hand shook itself, Glover spotted the marble as it ran back to get it. Unfortunately, during that time, Master Hand wigged his fingers and started to send out small beams of damaging lasers towards Glover. Glover looked around as he noticed that the lasers were between him and the marble. But the sentient wizard's glove never misses a trick.

Glover looked between the lasers to find an opening... and when he did, he got into position and started to cartwheel around the lasers. As soon as he felt safe and out of the way, he grabbed the marble and turned it back into the bouncy ball. Glover then started to balance himself on the ball as he started to run towards Master Hand, who had stopped his laser attack. Master Hand then started pointing at Glover and moving its... well, hand around. Glover kept balancing as he looked up towards the pointing hand.

That was a mistake on the small glove's end as the big hand did a power poke, pushing Glover off the ball.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Glover recovered as he grabbed the ball and started to change it into a small crystal like form. He rolled it around as he started dodging Master Hand's power pokes. Master Hand kept poking for a little while until the hand stopped moving, obviously showing a bit of fatigue. Quickly, Glover threw the crystal at Master Hand... which, unfortunately for the glove, was not possible.

Master Hand quickly grabbed the crystal and crushed it, much to the glove's horror. Glover then started to point and scream as his main method of attacking had just been demolished. Glover then started twitching as he started to jump up in the air, attempting to attack the Master Hand... but the Master Hand quickly swatted him away, like a bug.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Glover got up as he tried to recover, but his eyes widened in horror as Master Hand went up into the air. Glover tried to look around for the hand... only for the hand to reappear behind him and slam down on him, causing the small glove to bounce.

 **(5...)**

The small glove started to show his fatigue as he was slowly getting up.

 **(4...)**

The Master Hand started to blast off into the sky once again.

 **(3...)**

Glover looked around in panic, as if wondering where that large hand would strike next.

 **(2...)**

Glover then heard a whistling sound as he turned around behind him...

 **(1...)**

SMACK!

...and got sent off my the larger hand, starting to fly away out of the stage.

 _ **KO!**_

Master Hand could only give a small laugh as the small glove was sent flying straight out of the world (and probably back into the training area, where all the other failed auditions would go). As Master Hand decided to relax, he twiddled his fingers a bit. He had to admit that the small glove put up quite a good fight... he paused. Despite losing, maybe he could consider maybe adding the glove to the next Smash Bros. game...

He paused... well, maybe.

CRACKLE!

The Master Hand stopped what he was doing as he turned towards the noise that led outside. It had been happening a lot these past few days. The hand was starting to wonder whether that crackling was a good thing... or a bad thing...

Little did that hand know that at the moment, it was leaning towards a bad thing...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **THE MASTER HAND**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **You know your day can get very strange when you see two cacti fighting each other.**_

* * *

And another One-Minute Melee is done! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
